Crossfire
by ThisIsOneHellOfAUserName
Summary: Deidara is the heir to a rich industry. He is kidnapped by mobsters. Another mob comes to claim their right to the ransom. And during it all, Deidara's feelings are caught in the crossfire of bullets. Who will he choose? It's up to you. ItaDei SasoDei


**READ ME: **This is going to be an ItaDei AND SasoDei story. A LOVE TRIANGLE. Now, who Deidara ends up with IN THE END, is up to you! If and when you review, (and please review), leave a note at the end in paranthesis of an I for Itachi, or and S for Sasori. Throughout the story, I'm going to have them both interacting with Deidara, and, based on that, I want you to VOTE. PLEASE DO NOT LEAVE COMMENTS BASHING THE ITADEI OR SASODEI FANS. That is the last think I want.

I want reviews though, seriously. About the story too, not just the voting XD

Anyway...I'm writing this at the crack of dawn because my friend and I have a role play of this and I decided to make it into a Fanfic. Because I can. I'll probably be changing some things around though. Stick with me, the beginning is kind of slow.

This is my first Naruto fic ever. I am a big fan of the Akatsuki, and of the Yaoi parings. Obviously, if you don't like them, then don't read.

So, please read, **REVIEW** and enjoy! By the way, there is some foul language in here, and I may change the rating later due to more naughty words and other...naughty things. Just thought I'd warn you.

* * *

"Master, your plane is ready," a firm, polite voice announced. Deidara looked up to see a man clad in a black tail-coated suit standing over him. His hair was combed back, slicked with gel. His long bridged nose had black spectacles perched upon it, and a delicately trimmed mustache sat on his upper lip.

The young blonde boy sneered, "Finally. Took you long enough." He stood from his spot on the silk Victorian sofa, brushing off his pants in the process. "Get my coat; it's going to be chilly in Russia."

"Yes, Master Deidara." The man walked quietly over to the coat rack, thinking about how much of a snotty brat the teenager behind him was. He plucked a black trench coat from the rack and folded it over his forearm. Turning, he walked to the door and opened it gracefully. Deidara stomped over to it, yanking the coat out of his arms. He swung it over his shoulder elegantly, its sleeves brushing against the back of his neck. Stepping outside, he put his arm over his forehead, shielding his pale face from the sun. His hair melted in the sunlight, shimmering like gold.

The butler walked up to the private jet, its engine roaring. He boarded the stairs, Deidara on his tail. Yanking open the door with great force, he moved to the side to let his master through.

Deidara walked into the small yet luxurious aircraft. It was cushioned with leather seats, and had silver rimmed cup holders. There were two plasma screen televisions hanging on the walls, and a small kitchen towards the back. The marble counters were backed with a bar, which was stocked with rare liquor from around the world.

The young heir plopped himself down on to a big, squishy chair. Grabbing the nearest remote, he flicked on the TV across from him. He propped his head up on his arm, leaning to the side lazily. "Hurry up," he demanded, pressing the pilot-call button.

Just as the butler shut the door, the plane took off. Shocked, the little man fell over. "Hey!" he shouted, regaining his footing, "you're supposed to warn us!"

The sound of the intercom crackling started up, followed by a very deep and raspy voice saying, "Sorry about that."

He hesitated for a moment, and then responded, "Wait a minute, you're not Charles! Who's flying this jet?!"

The intercom voice chuckled and hissed, "Why would I tell you my name? It makes no difference who I am. Itachi-san, why don't you welcome them?"

"Itachi…?"

Deidara lifted his head. Great. What kind of bullshit was this? Where had his pilot run off to?

Near the back of the plane, a clicking noise started emitting itself from the kitchen. A man stood up, holding a gun. He snapped the cartridge back in, fully loaded. His body was buried in a dashing grey suit, with a red tie hanging from his neck. His inky-black hair was pulled into a low ponytail, his long tresses trailing to his mid back. His bangs hung in front of his stern face, and his eyes were shielded with sun glasses. Silently, he slung his gun up in a half circle, catching it with his other hand. He placed his finger on the trigger, aiming the gun at the butler.

Bang.

Blood sprayed from the butler's chest, dousing the walls with red. Deidara's blue eyes widened as he realized this wasn't a joke. The butler's corpse hit the ground hard, his head facing his master. A pool of blood started forming around his body as the life drained from his eyes.

Horrified, Deidara shot up from his seat. He cried out, not believing his eyes. "Who are you?!" he shouted, glaring at Itachi, "What do you want?!"

Itachi remained silent. He continued to stare at him.

"We're taking you for ransom," the snake like voice replied. "You're Deidara Sasugawa, the heir the Sasugawa Industry and fortune."

Deidara screamed at the intercom, "I said who are you fuckers?!"

"We're gangsters. Or, if you prefer, mob members."

He scoffed, "Yeah, right. Like there are seriously people like that in this day and age. Either you think I'm fucking stupid, or you're faggots."

The plane jerked and started to fly downward. "Don't fuck with me kid, or I'll fly this thing straight into the ground."

Deidara clutched onto the side of the chair for support. He glared at the window, watching the world tip sideways. After a moment of intimidation, the plane was turned right side up again. Itachi was unfazed by it all, and continued to stand and stare at Deidara.

"Now then, little princess. Just sit down and shut up for the rest of the ride, or else."

"No!"

The man flying the jet chuckled again, "Itachi-san, please, restrain our guest."

Itachi nodded and made his way over to Deidara. He grabbed his upper arms lightly, turning his body to face him. He leaned forward and whispered into his ear, "I don't want to hurt you." Deidara's expression softened and he stopped struggling. He let Itachi force him down into the chair and seat belt him in.

Deidara stared at the man in front of him. His ivory skin was in such contrast against his raven black hair. The lines on his face complimented his firm lips that were pressed into a thin line. His heart started to pound in his chest, partly because of fear, and partly because the man before him was so mysterious and cool.

Wait. Was he just thinking…his kidnapper was cute? What the hell was wrong with him?! He could die! These guys could be psycho-murderers! Who knew what they'd do to him if they didn't get their ransom money! And since when was he gay?!

Itachi glanced over at the young boy. He had eyes the color of the sky, long blond hair and white, delicate skin. He looked almost like a fragile little china doll that with one touch…. He reached out his hand and grabbed a small piece of Deidara's hair. He rubbed it between his fingers slowly and smirked. Deidara winced as his hand grew closer, but opened his eyes in surprise when he felt his hair had been moved. He stared at Itachi quizzically, a light pink sprinkled on his cheeks.

Letting go, Itachi stood upright. He walked over to the cockpit and opened the door. Deidara peered after him, trying to look at the pilot. The man sitting in the cockpit sensed that he was being looked at and turned his head to the right. His face was paler than snow, his hair almost as black as Itachi's. He had purple eye make up stretching down the bridge of his nose. He smiled back at him, the corners of his mouth twitching as he did so. His amber-colored eyes widened with the excitement at the prospect of killing such a beautiful child.

Deidara shivered and looked away, the fear returning to his body.

Soon, they finally landed. It was night now, so seeing out the window was impossible. The pilot left the cockpit and threw the door of the jet open. He quickly got the stairs set up and ran down them to greet another person at the bottom. Their voices echoed in the silent and tense atmosphere. Deidara yearned to listen, but couldn't catch what they were saying.

Itachi stood in front of him and leaned forward, unbuckling his seatbelt. He whispered again, "That was Orochimaru. Don't mess with him, because he will kill you. Now, I'm going to take you inside. Don't talk, and don't try to run. Stick with me, and you'll be ok, alright?"

Deidara nodded in response. He stood up shakily, his knees giving out on him. Itachi grabbed his arm for support, helping him up. He handled him lightly, carefully helping him out of the plane and down the stairs. When they got to the bottom, Orochimaru and another man stood waiting for them.

Orochimaru had his arms crossed over his leather jacket, a sour look on his face. He glared at Deidara, then smiled a little at the boy's reaction. He tapped his black boots impatiently, the metal soles clinking against the pavement. His pants were also leather, clinging to his skinny frame for dear life. He also had a belt with metal spikes protruding out of it, making Deidara wince. He recalled his father's belt, and all the memories associated with it, and the sight of that belt with the spikes made him gulp in fear.

The second man was almost completely covered in clothing. His head was wrapped in a sort of white cloth around the top, covering his hair. His mouth was shielded with a mask of some kind. His clothes were simple, a black T-shirt and a pair of skinny jeans. But his arms were bare, and slightly creepy. They were adorned in stitches, running down his arms like tattoos. He bore them with pride, chuckling a little when he saw Deidara staring.

"Get over it kid. There's a lot of weird shit in this place," he ordered, his green eyes laughing.

Deidara looked down at his feet, his adrenaline rushing through his veins. He could feel his heart starting to accelerate, pumping blood faster and faster through his body. Itachi took a step forward, leading Deidara as well.

Orochimaru ran ahead of them, kicking the door open with his metal boots. He turned back and yelled at Kakuzu, "Go take the plane somewhere else. It might have a GPS tracker or something!" Then, he stormed into the building, followed by Itachi and Deidara.

Kakuzu grunted and obliged, boarding the plane.

Inside, Orochimaru snatched Deidara's other arm and yanked him out of Itachi's grasp. "Let me handle this, Itachi-san. You're not rough enough." He threw Deidara onto the floor. Deidara let out a small cry as he skidded across. His head collided with someone's leg with a thump. He rubbed his head with his eyes closed, then looked up to see who he rammed into.

He was…blue.

Kisame stared down at him, a bottle of Vodka in his hand. "Whoz thiz punk?" he inquired with a slur. He leaned down to take a closer look. "Didja bring back a hooker?"

Orochimaru sighed. "No you stupid drunken tuna, this is the hostage we just got. We had to hijack a fucking plane, remember? You were supposed to help."

"Oh yeah," he remembered, standing back up. "Well then, we haven't had a hoshtage in a while. Why don't we rough 'im up a bit, huh?" He hiccupped and brought his leg back, thrusting his foot into Deidara's chest. He coughed in surprise, his body contorting to the shock of the blow. Kisame kicked him again, "It's alwaysh so much fun when we get to initiate people, but we haven't got to do that in a while. So I'll just fuck this one up for now."

Deidara cried out, causing Itachi to take a step forward in protest. Orochimaru glanced over at him, his eyebrow raised. "What is it, Itachi-san? You want to join in too?" He smiled, "Alright then, let's wreck his shit!" He ran up to Deidara and kicked his head like a soccer ball, causing blood to shoot out of his mouth. He turned his body around on the floor and placed his hand down, trying to support himself as he tried to get up. Just as he spit out some more blood, Orochimaru's metal boot collided with the side of his stomach, sending him five feet across the room.

Kisame laughed and stumbled after him, getting ready to kick him again.

"That's enough!" Itachi screamed, causing the two to stop dead in their tracks. He hurried over to Deidara and kneeled down next to him. "I-if you beat him up too bad, they won't be able to recognize him. We can't get our money if they can't even tell it's their kid, right?"

A slow, loud clap echoed in the room. Footsteps drew closer to them as the clapping grew louder. "Well done, my nephew. For a second there, I thought these idiots were going to kill the poor boy."

Orochimaru and Kisame quickly jumped back away from Deidara and Itachi, their eyes darting over to the figure emerging from the shadows. Deidara peered over Itachi's protective arm, curious to see the mysterious man. An older man came out from the shadows, a cigarette burning between his lips. He had wrinkles on his face, stretching his skin to make it look old and rugged. His hair was short and black, with small spikes emitting from it. But his eyes…his eyes were cold and red, and were more piercing than one hundred daggers.

Itachi stood and bowed his head to the man. "With all due respect, sir, I was trying to protect the boy."

The man's expression became angry. "Since when did I teach you compassion?" he spat, his voice rising. "You're to kill or be killed! That's all there is in this life you chose! You, who murdered your own family, can't stand to see a teenager be beat up?! I can't believe that! You're heart is too broken, too cold and selfish, to ever be able to care for or love another person. Do you understand?!"

Itachi's body twitched and his voice cracked, "Yes, Uncle Madara."

He smiled as his voice returned to its normal, soothing tone. "Good. Now see to it that the boy is kept in your room. You're the only one I trust with such a precious hostage. If he tries to escape, rough him up a bit. I trust you can handle the matter properly." And with that, he turned and walked away.

Orochimaru glared at Itachi. Why did he get treated so special? All because he was related to the Don didn't mean that he should get all the props.

Kisame hiccupped again and threw his bottle on the ground, causing it to shatter. "Whatever man. I'm going to bed." He hiccupped again and started to make his way down the hall clumsily. Once he got to his room, he slammed the door shut.

Orochimaru snorted. "Good idea. Take care of the brat. And don't let him go." He stomped away and slammed his door as well.

Itachi watched them leave, then looked back down at Deidara. The poor kid was staring up at him with pleading eyes that were wet with tears. His breath was shallow and scared, as if he were afraid to even breathe the air of the place. He had blood trickling out from a gash upon his forehead, running down the side of his face like a river. Blood also leaked from between his lips, as well as from a wound on his ribs. His hair was stained red, and a light sweat coated his skin.

Itachi wrapped his arm around the kid's shoulders, helping him up. Deidara was almost limp in his clutch, the fatigue of the ordeal weighing on him heavily. He leaned on Itachi for support, causing the man to blush a little. He walked slowly down the hall until he reached his own room and opened the door. Carefully, he helped Deidara over to his bed and laid him down gently, as not to harm him anymore than he already had been. He shut and locked the door, then went to his bathroom to get medical supplies.

Deidara stared at the ceiling, his chest heaving up and down. Why was Itachi being so nice to him? He had kept him calm on the plane, warned him about Orochimaru, and helped him to his room. Not only that, but it seemed he was giving him his bed, and was getting medical things to help his injuries. If they really were mobsters, why was Itachi so kind?

Itachi returned with a small box. He sat on the edge of the bed and opened the box, and began pulling things from it. Using peroxide, he wiped the blood from his forehead and dabbed his wound. He then cut a square of gauze and taped it to the gash. Removing Deidara's bloody shirt, he also noticed an abundance of bruises and scars. The bruises may have been from Kisame's kicking, but the scars definitely were not from them. If Deidara really was from a noble family, then why did he have these markings? This puzzled Itachi as he continued to care for the boy.

Deidara muttered, "Thanks."

Itachi was surprised by his ability to still talk. He quickly removed the blood from his lip with his thumb, "Don't mention it."

Deidara smiled a little a this. "Really, I'd be dead if it wasn't for you…. By the way, how much exactly are you demanding for me?"

"A lot."

"How much?"

"One hundred million yen."

He scoffed at this, "You'll never get that much."

Itachi looked puzzled, "How so? You're the heir to the Sasugawa Industry."

"Yeah, but I'm not my father's real kid. My mom had an affair with some German man when her and my dad fist married. She had me, but was kidnapped and killed soon after. My father believed I was his until my hair started to grow, but then realized I obviously wasn't. He re-married and had two kids with his second wife, a daughter and a son, so they'll most likely be taking over the corporation."

Itachi looked stunned. Had they messed up? Perhaps the kid was right; maybe they wouldn't pay the ransom. "So your father disowned you?"

Deidara shook his head, "No, not yet. He beat me when I was younger. I haven't talked to him in months though. He's always so busy. Besides, even if you guys do get a hold of him, he's not going to do it. Actually, he'll probably tell the press that you killed me, and that there was nothing he could do. That way, he doesn't have to pay you, and I'm out of his life, leaving one of his real children to take his place." He sighed. "Not like I care. I hate that man."

Itachi reached out and touched one of his many scars, "That explains these. I understand how you feel. My dad used to abuse me as well. That's what drove me to kill him. My mother just happened to be there too. And my brother saw it all. That's why I ran away here, to my uncle's, so I could hide from everything and forget my past."

Deidara remained silent, not knowing what to say to him.

Itachi sighed, "But never mind me. You should get some rest."

"Are you sure you want me to take your bed?"

"It's alright, you need it."

Deidara began getting drowsy, "You can stay in here too if you want."

Itachi felt his cheeks get a little hot, "Excuse me?"

"You can sleep on it too, I don't care. Just don't kill me in the middle of the night."

Itachi smirked a little at this and lay down. "Trust me, I won't. I want the ransom money."

"That's comforting," he smiled. Coughing, he turned sideways, away from Itachi.

Itachi became worried. Just how much of this could he take? He was, after all, just a young teenage boy. Well, so far, he had endured more than he thought he could. At the beginning, he figured he was a pampered spoiled porcelain doll; that with one touch could shatter into a million pieces. But he proved to have been through hard times, and wasn't as selfish as he once thought. Maybe he could get through all of this.

Maybe.


End file.
